Long Live the Queen
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: The battle of Pride Rock is over. Scar was eaten by those he betrayed. Many Hyenas had fallen. Among them is Shenzi's mother Karama. Shenzi takes her place as matriarch but is she really ready to rule over the clan after convincing everyone to follow Scar?
1. Chapter 1

**So I was asked by a reader about what happened to our favorite Hyena trio and the rest of the clan between the events of The Lion King and The Lion Guard. Well fans, today I promise you all that this question shall have an answer. Enjoy. Reviews are love!**

 **Summary: The battle of Pride Rock is over. Scar was eaten by those he betrayed. Many Hyenas had fallen. Among them is Shenzi's mother Karama. Shenzi takes her place as matriarch but id she really ready to rule over the clan after convincing everyone to follow Scar?**

 **I only own Karama. Shenzi and the other characters all belong to Disney.**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

 **Rating: T (I keep things slightly technical in these types of stories, so it's for safety.)**

 **Pairing: Shenzi/Banzai**

 **This story will only be a few chapters long.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pride Rock Restord

The battle was over. Simba triumphed over Scar. The Hyenas got revenge for their betrayal. The clan got to witness Simba become the new king. After sounding a victorious roar announcing that his reign had begun, he then turned to the Hyenas who were awaiting what fate awaited. Many expected he'd set his lionesses on them and destroy them all. However, to their relief, Simba was not like Scar and his other supporters. Instead Simba spoke to them as if he was addressing any other resident of the Pride Lands.

"Who is your reigning Queen? I want to speak with her." He said.

The Hyenas all looked at each other with uncertainty. What if this was another lie? What if Simba wanted to only pick out their matriarch, so he could - as the humans say - make an example of her? However, they also didn't want to risk angering the new king either. One Hyena bravely spoke up.

"Karama. She is Shenzi's mother. She is our matriarch currently. However, I'm afraid she is no longer with us. One of the lionesses killed her." The Hyena explained.

Simba sighed and nodded. then looked back at his defeated enemies.

"Then who will take her place as your matriarch?" He then asked.

"That would be her daughter, Shenzi. That's how it works with us Hyenas. The title of matriarch is passed from mother to daughter. Karama had two cubs Shenzi and Ed. Shenzi is our queen now." Banzai replied.

Simba noticed that Banzai at saying that Shenzi was now queen of the Hyenas began to stomp the ground excitedly. However, he made no comment on that. However, Shenzi was no where in sight. So Simba went looking for her. He soon found her sitting beside her mother's body.

* * *

"Shenzi, Banzai told me you are your clan's new matriarch. i want to speak with you." Samba said.

"I didn't mean for things to happen like this." Shenzi said, her ears drooped.

Simba couldn't tell if Shenzi was talking to him, her mother, or both. So he just sat down and waited in patience. Perhaps, it was now best if he just listened.

"Mother, I'm sorry. I should've listened to you. I just didn't want you, Ed, or anyone to go through another season with little to no eating. I didn't know." Shenzi continued, as tears began to fall.

Simba was amazed by what he was seeing. He never knew Hyenas were so close knit as a clan. It also seemed that Shenzi loved her mother dearly. Shenzi then turned to leave, when she noticed Simba sitting there. She gasped and began to tremble in fear.

"It's okay Shenzi, I didn't come to kill you or get even. I came to speak with the new queen of the Hyenas." Samba said calmly.

"Well, you've got the wrong girl. I can't be queen. I don't deserve to be." Shenzi replied sadly.

She saw the look on Simba's face and sighed and began to explain.

"I don't think you were even a thought in Mufasa's head when Scar first met us. My mother always said that he was not right. Anyway, jump ahead a little while, you were born and Scar lost it. He began ranting about you to us. That's when his endless planning to try and kill you started." Shenzi explained.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _"_ _I don't want that little hair ball stealing my throne! If you all help me become king, I promise you everything and anything you desire! You will never be hungry again!" Scar said._

 _All of the clan cheered and laughed with the anticipation of always having food. All except for Karama. She lowered her ears and silently left the assembly. Shenzi followed her mother._

 _"_ _Mama, what's wrong? Don't you want a better life for our clan?" Shenzi asked._

 _"_ _Of course I do my daughter. However, I do not think joining Scar is wise." Karama replied._

 _"_ _But Mom, Scar promises us all the food we can eat! Did you not hear what he said?" Shenzi then said._

 _"_ _I am not deaf child! I heard what he said! I do not trust him! Not just because he is a lion! There is an evil in him! Never trust one who would turn on his brother! He will turn on you too!" Karama responded, her patience thinning._

 _"_ _Mother, Scar is our friend! He will gives us the good life we have been denied for so long!" Shenzi insisted._

 _"_ _Oh Shenzi, have I taught you nothing all these years? Every animal in the circle of life has there place! You should be grateful for the place you have! You were blessed to be born my child! You are the future matriarch of this clan! Trust the circle of life and it will guide you!" Karama then answered._

 _Shenzi pouted. Karama nuzzled her daughter._

 _"_ _Shenzi, I have no doubt you will be a fine queen one day. With blessings from above, maybe you will lead our clan into a better life. Please do not trust Scar. He is not good, so no good will come from him." Karama said._

 _End Flashback:_

* * *

"Somehow, I had managed with Scar's help to get my mother to reluctantly agree to join him. However, she was right. No good came from him in the end." Shenzi said to Simba.

Simba couldn't believe the story that was just told. If it hadn't come from the former matriarch's daughter, he would've called anyone else a liar. After a few minutes silence, Simba then spoke.

"Well that's something we both have in common. I still feel like I shouldn't be king, because if I had been wiser to Scar's true feelings maybe I could have saved my father." He said.

Shenzi gave a small smile.

"Well, there's no going back for us now. So what did you want to discuss with me?" Asked Shenzi.

"It's about what to do with you Hyenas now that Scar's dead. I won't have you living in the Pride Lands. However, I won't send you back to that destitute Elephant grave yard either. There are parts of the Out Lands and neutral ground I have been told that have enough food and decent living. What do you Hyenas look for in a suitable home?" Simba said.

Banzai, Ed and the others waited for Simba's return. Ed was nervous. Had Simba executed his sister? They then saw their new matriarch walked along side the king of the Pride Lands. Relief washed over Banzai and Ed who were glad to see their new queen was still with them.

"King Simba will not allow us to stay in the Pride Lands. However, after some discussion, Simba will personally escort us to our new home." Shenzi said to her clan.

Simba was smart to have Shenzi speak his decree to her clan for him. They would've resisted him. However, none of the Hyenas complained when she also made that decree her own. The Hyenas bowed before their queen in obedience.

"I understand it's been a long day for all of us. Tonight and only tonight you Hyenas may sleep at the base of Pride Rock." Simba said.

Shenzi thanked him. The Hyenas all curled up for the night.

* * *

 **Okay I know I promised I would finish up my other big Disney fan fiction. However, this question that was posted is very important. Since Lion King is now over 20 years old. I feel it's high time we honor the story that made us 90% of our childhood as 90s kids. Anyway, more to come in chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Royal Escort

They had been traveling for hours. Lionesses surrounded the Hyena clan to make sure no one escaped or tried anything funny. Shenzi walked at the front of the clan in between Simba and Nala. The Hyenas and Lionesses refused to speak to each other. However, things were different with their leaders. Shenzi, Nala and Simba made light conversation. Most of it were the terms of this peace agreement between the two.

"So no hard feelings about me trying to eat you right Simba?" Asked Shenzi.

"It doesn't matter now Shenzi. It's in my past." He said.

"You know, I think my mother would have liked you. I still can't believe she is gone." Shenzi said.

"You know, I think I would have liked her too." Said Simba.

Shenzi smiled slightly. Suddenly, There was a commotion behind them. Banzai had collapsed and wasn't responding. Shenzi pushed her way through the crowd. What she saw horrified her. A huge gash on his side. The wound looked angry. Banzai shivered as fever from infection settled in. One of the lionesses was trying to force Banzai to continue to move onward.

* * *

"Move, or I swear on the circle of lifeI will kill you!" She hissed at him.

"That is enough." Said Simba.

Shenzi nuzzled him. He licked her in response.

"Banzai, why didn't you say something?" Shenzi said softly.

"I didn't want to distress you my queen." Banzai said.

Shenzi turned to Simba.

"My mother told me of a cure to reverse the fever in a matter of minutes. However, I need to break free so I can find the plant." Shenzi said to him.

Simba nodded.

"Very well. Find your special plant. However, you must return at once." Simba said.

Shenzi nodded and left. Banzai coughed and watched Shenzi leave. Simba noticed the look he had. Banzai was in love with his matriarch. An hour later, Shenzi returned with the plant. She gave it to Banzai to eat. She then called Ed over to help Banzai stand. They were soon on the move. They soon arrived at the Hyenas' new home. It was another part of the Out Lands. Unlike the Elephant graveyard, however, this part had a river for water. On the one side was nothing but rocks and caves. The other side had tall grass, flora, and fauna of various types. Best of all - for Simba at least - It was beyond the Pride Lands borders. Shenzi and the other Hyenas looked around. They then began to make noises of what Simba guessed was happiness and gratitude. Banzai was helped to a near by cave to rest. Shenzi came back out to thank Simba for showing them mercy. The Lions then departed to let the Hyenas enjoy their new territory.

* * *

Shenzi checked on Banzai. He was sound asleep in the cave Ed selected for them. Ed walked up to his sister and nuzzled her. Shenzi licked him affectionately. Banzai then stirred. He looked much better now. His ears perked when he saw Shenzi was at his side. Ed giggled slightly, he couldn't wait for Banzai to tell his sister how he felt. He looked forward to the coronation and wedding that would follow as soon as the clan got settled in. It wasn't long before the clan had adjusted to their new home and Banzai was completely recovered.

The next day, Shenzi called the clan to assemble in the designated meeting spot that was called the "split rock". That spot was well named, because it was a giant rock split in two halves. Shenzi sat in the middle and began to speak.

"My friends. Under matriarch Karama we had learned to respect the circle of life. Our clan prospered under her reign. My mother was wise, charming, and graceful. Because of my poor judgement, we lost not only ourselves, we also lost a great queen. For this I am truly sorry. I intend from this day forward, to follow in my mother's footsteps. I will lead this clan through wisdom, charm, and grace like my mother before me. If you accept and embrace me as your queen, I promise we will always have our endless food without the need to steal, poach, or anything like that. Stick with me, and we will never go hungry again. For the circle of life will be our guide." Shenzi said.

"Yay! All right! Long live the queen!" Banzai said with joy, as Ed cackled.

The other Hyenas then began to chant "Long live the queen!"

Shenzi felt pride rise up inside her. They then began to sing as they all started celebrating the beginning of their new queen's reign.

"It's great that we're still all connected.

To a queen who'll be all-time adored.

Of course quid pro quo, we're expected.

To take all our duties on board.

Our future was looking uncertain.

But now she's the main addressee.

Point that we must emphasize is.

We're happy that Shenzi's now queen.

We're prepared to serve her happily. (Oooh!)

We're prepared to give her our all. (Oooh… la la la!)

We'll serve her 'til the end. (Hail Shenzi!)

Our queen is our best friend. (Darling queen!)

Scar's years of oppression. (Hail the queen!)

Is now in regression. (Lovely queen!)

Our queen's undisputed.

Respected, saluted.

And seen for the wonder she is!

Yes, our love and our loyalty is bared.

We're prepared!

Yes, our love and our loyalty is bared.

We're prepared!"

They all laughed after the song ended. Shenzi quietly left the celebration. Banzai followed her. He saw her looking up at the stars above.

* * *

"Hello mother. I don't know if you can hear me, but I miss you. I hope where you are now you're enjoying yourself. I made a more or less truce with the lions. I'm scared though mother. I have to rule this clan alone. I don't know how to be queen." Shenzi said with sadness, as she bowed her head.

"Shenzi." Came a female voice.

Shenzi looked up and saw her mother's spirit stepping through the clouds.

"Shenzi, my reign had come to an end at Pride Rock. Now it's time for your reign to begin. A shinning new era has finally come to our clan, and it starts with you." Karama said.

"Mother what if I fail you? What if I fail the clan?" Shenzi questioned.

"You are my daughter. The queen of this clan. Your reign will be something wonderful." Her mother responded.

"But what if things go wrong?" Shenzi then asked.

"Then look to the great Hyena queens of the past to help see you through. Just always remember who you are." Karama said as she began to fade.

"Mother wait! Don't leave me!" Shenzi said

"I will never leave you my darling Shenzi. I live in you." She said.

Karama's spirit then completely disappeared. Banzai then approached his queen.

"Matriarch, everyone is celebrating back by the split rock." Banzai said, as he got comfortable.

"Will I be just as good as my mother?" Asked Shenzi.

"Yes. Because you are my best friend; and I love you." Banzai said.

Shenzi licked Banzai. The two then went somewhere a bit more private to mate.

* * *

 **Okay so, yeah. I threw in a bit of a "Be Prepared" reprise song for just the Hyenas. Why? Because one, that song is kick ass! (pardon the French) Two, it's a Lion King fan fiction. I don't own the song "Be Prepared". I however, claim dibs on the strictly fan-made "reprise" version. I do not intend to make money off of this. So no one penalize me or if you work for Disney don't sue me. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 and remember that reviews are love!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Loss and Love

Today was a sad day for the clan. Today, they were burying the matriarch and alpha male's cubs . All the Hyenas were sad. Shenzi's first pair were stillborn. She tried to get them out, but they had died because they got stuck. Shenzi cried as she nuzzled her unfortunate cubs. Sometimes the first born don't survive the process because of how unique that aspect of nature is for female Hyenas. Still it brought no comfort to Shenzi as she watched her children be laid to rest. Shenzi howled in mourning. At Pride Rock, Simba and Nala were given the morning report.

"How are the Hyenas doing in their home?" Simba asked Zazu.

"They are enjoying themselves your majesty. However, today they all seemed sad. It appeared that Shenzi's cubs did not survive their birth." Zazu replied.

"Oh dear. I can't believe I'm saying this but poor Shenzi. She must be heartbroken." Nala said.

"Zazu, return to the Hyenas. Tell Shenzi Nala and I wish to pay our respects." Samba then said.

"Oh Simba you are a just, and noble king. I shall do as you ask." Zazu responded.

* * *

He then flew off to deliver the message. Zazu saw Shenzi was sitting by where her cubs had been buried. He cleared his throat.

"Greetings matriarch. I have a message from his majesty King Simba. The king and queen of the Pride Lands wish to come over to pay their respects to your lost cubs and to personally extend their sympathies." He said.

"Yes. Tell them they can come." Shenzi said dully.

Zazu frowned and flew off. He was not used to seeing this side of any Hyena, let alone Shenzi. It was not long before the King and Queen arrived. The other Hyenas all were on their guard, but did not growl or seemed to care. Shenzi clearly had given them a heads-up about who was visiting. They saw the matriarch still sitting by where her cubs now rested. The royal couple approached her.

"Shenzi, as King I want to personally tell you how sorry I am for your loss." Samba said.

Shenzi nodded and thanked him. Nala sat next to Shenzi.

"Don't worry Shenzi. You and Banzai will get through this. Simba and I did." Nala assured her.

"You lost your cubs too?" She asked.

Nala nodded.

* * *

"Our cubs didn't last very long after their birth. They would have been twins. Two princesses too perfect for this land." Nala explained, her ears dropping.

"My cubs were a boy and a girl. Also twins. An alpha male and matriarch also too perfect for this land." Shenzi replied.

The two females then did something that no one would have believed had there been no one to witness it. The two queens hugged each other. Whether out of sympathy or the fact that they were just both grieving mothers who both knew that pain. Whatever the reason, it was a sight to behold. They then pulled away. A few months passed, and Shenzi was ready to mate again. Banzai chased Shenzi through the open plains. Finally, he caught up with her and lead her away to some place secluded from any eyes.

Four months passed. Banzai paced around the outside of their cave. Shenzi was surrounded by several other females. He then heard a shrill howling coming from the cave. He rushed in to see who was making that noise. What he saw made his heart sing. Shenzi was licking and doting over a cub. Their cub.

"I knew you could do it Shenzi." Banzai said.

Banzai nuzzled her and licked her cheek. Shenzi smiled and nuzzled her new born.

"It's a girl in case you are wondering." Shenzi said.

"Yay! I have a girl! Look everyone! I have a girl! I made that! I gave this clan their future queen!" Banzai said happily.

* * *

For miles, everyone could hear the joyful sounds coming from the Hyena's pup slowly got to her feet and stumbled towards her father. Banzai chuckled and let his baby climb on to his back. His daughter began to giggle as she sat on the top of his head.

"Well, well, well, she seems to be very bold like you Banzai. My mother told me that when I was born I was scared by nearly everything." Shenzi said with a grin.

"Yeah. As my old man used to say. That cub is jasiri." Banzai replied.

Ed giggled hysterically while pointing at his niece.

"Hey Banzai, I think likes the name Jasiri for our daughter." Shenzi then said.

"Then that's what we'll name her. Jasiri. Our princess Jasiri." Banzai said, as he nuzzled her.

Jasiri squealed as her mother gently picked her up. She presented the new born princess to the clan. All of them bowed before their princess.

* * *

 **Notes: Karama means generosity and Jasiri means bold, courageous in Swahili. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are Love!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Uncle Ed

Ed laughed as he chased his niece around the rocks. Jasiri cackled and growled as she turned to stand her ground. Ed also playfully growled and got ready to defend himself. Shenzi watched as her brother taught Jasiri how to fight. Ed rolled and helped Jasiri learn how to subdue a male Hyena to display her dominance. She then nipped at his ear. Ed giggled and nuzzled her. He was very patient and gentle around her. Jasiri soon fell asleep on her uncle. Ed licked her cheek. He too then drifted off to sleep exhausted from playing with the cub.

After her nap. Jasiri began to call for her mother. She was clearly hungry. Shenzi who was off with Banzai hurried over. Shenzi relaxed as she laid on her side. Jasiri crawled over to get her milk. Banzai chewed on a bone and smiled as he finished the last scrap of meat. Jasiri soon was satisfied and hiccuped as she finished her feeding. Ed walked up to his sister and nuzzled her. He was happy he was an uncle but he wanted more. He was nearing his time to start mating. Sadly, none of the existing females were interested. Ed giggled and babbled unintelligibly. Shenzi could tell by his tone and expression what he was asking.

"Ed, are you sure you want to go and leave the clan to find a mate elsewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean, Shenzi is the queen now. She can order one of those girls to mate you." Banzai said.

Ed shook his head and then ran in a circle as a way to tell him that once he found his mate; he'd come back with her to be in the clan again. Shenzi thought then made her decision.

* * *

"Very well Ed. You can go out to find your mate. Just promise me you'll be okay and come straight home after finding her." Shenzi said to her brother.

Ed licked and nuzzled her. He then laughed as he ran off into the unknown. Jasiri whimpered and pawed at her mother. She would miss her uncle Ed.

Word had spread through the Pride Lands of the princess Hyena being born. Simba had Zazu deliver his best wishes to the new princess. He even had half a dead zebra sent to Shenzi and Banzai as a gift. Zazu soon returned.

"Her excellency Queen Shenzi thanks your majesty for the gift. They even allowed me to see the princess. I must say, even for a Hyena - she is very adorable." He said.

"Yeah, but just wait until she gets her first taste of meat. Then you'll have to be more careful around her Zazu." Simba said.

Zazu gulped and shuddered. It was true that Shenzi's cub was cute. However, when she grew up; she'd be an apex predator like all the other Hyenas.

Ed sniffed around the plains. He had picked up the scent of a female Hyena. The remains of her kill were proof she was near by. Ed then heard singing near by a near by river. Peaking through the tall grass, Ed saw her. She was a young female just fully matured. Her dark mane fell over one side. Ed smiled and listened to her song:

"Hakuna matata.

What a wonderful phrase.

Hakuna matata.

Ain't no passing craze.

It means no worries for the rest of my days.

It's my problem-free philosophy.

Hakuna matata."

When she was done with her song. Ed's heart had been stolen. Slowly, he approached the female. She gasped when she saw Ed. Ed sniffed her and giggled. The female smiled sweetly at him.

* * *

"Hello to you too. I'm Aneesa. What's your name?" Aneesa said to him.

Ed's ears dropped. He couldn't speak. He shook his head and whimpered and pointed to his throat.

"Oh, you can't talk. Well don't worry. I don't mind." She then said.

Ed laughed and licked her cheek. She blushed. Ed was told that he could live with her in her den. Ed laughed as he followed her. Aneesa looked at the unhinged Hyena and thought he was very cute. When they arrived, they both fell asleep.

Jasiri wondered around the cave she lived in. Banzai followed her around. A butterfly flew around her. Jasiri laughed and began to chase it around the cave. Banzai noticed his daughter was almost halfway out of the cave when he blocked her exit.

"Where do you think you're going little lady?" Banzai said softly, as he grinned.

* * *

Banzai was known for having a heart of ice ever since his father was killed by a lioness. However, all the ice freezing his heart melted when he became a mate and a father. Jasiri laughed as she rolled on her back and the butterfly landed on her nose. Banzai nuzzled her. Banzai picked his daughter up and placed her in the middle of the cave. He turned away to check if Shenzi had come home yet. He jumped slightly when Jasiri latched on to his back leg. He smiled. Good, she was practicing how to establish her dominance. Banzai looked at her. When Jasiri met his gaze, she growled. Banzai chuckled and lied down in defeat. Only when he did that did Jasiri let go. She ran around and climbed all over her father. All the Hyenas were surprised at how doting and patient Banzai was with her. Finally, Shenzi returned. Jasiri called to her mother and Shenzi came racing into the cave. Jasiri then circled her mother growling playfully. Shenzi got her own guard up. Jasiri then charged at her mother and went for her hind legs. Shenzi dodged and in a swift movement, picked up her daughter by the scruff of her neck. She was then placed down gently on her mother's back.

"You have a long way to go before you can take control over the other Hyenas my little one." Shenzi said.

Jasiri fell asleep on her mother's back.

* * *

 **I also did a "Hakuna Matata" "reprise". Simply because I love that song second to "Be Prepared". Once again I don't own the song in this chapter, nor do I intend to make any profit off of this "reprise". I hope Everyone enjoyed Chapter 4. We only have one more chapter to go.**

 **Banzai: Hey BlackAdderGirl! Why are you making this story so short?**

 **Me: Because Banzai this story happens between the Lion King events and the Lion Guard series.**

 **Banzai: Oh.**

 **Ed: Ahahaha! Hehehehe! Bwahahahaha!**

 **Me: ?**

 **Banzai (translating for Ed): On behalf of the author and us, we hope you guys enjoy Chapter 4. Reviews are love!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Words and Princess Lessons

Aneesa and Ed were hunting. Despite all her efforts, she still couldn't get Ed to talk. They had known each other for four weeks now. Aneesa still did not even learn his name. Little did they know, they had crossed into Zira's territory. The crazed mate of Scar and one other lioness was out hunting when she spotted the two. They took the pair by surprise. Aneesa was terrified, but Ed was not. He got in front of Aneesa to defend her, never once caring for his own safety. Aneesa whimpered as she looked at Ed. When he looked at her, he had a look that told her everything would be okay. Ed fought the two lionesses. Zira and her friend eventually gave up, not wanting to waste energy or strength killing Ed and his companion. Ed snarled as he watched them retreat. He then lied down. Aneesa hurried over to him. She licked his face and nuzzled him.

"You saved me. You have never spoken a word to me. But you protected me. Why?" Aneesa said

"An-Aneesa…pretty girl Hyena." Ed replied.

Aneesa's eyes widened slightly.

"You talked! You can finally talk! Please, I'd love to know your name." She then said.

"Me called Ed." Ed responded.

* * *

In the tall grass surrounding them, a Baboon shaman named Rafiki was watching the two fall in love. At his side was the spirit of Karama. Although the former matriarch had been dead for a little over a year now, she still managed to tear up at the sound of her son finally speaking.

"I knew it! I just knew that boy had it in him Karama!" Rafiki said.

Karma nodded.

"You were right the moment you said so Rafiki. You are truly wise." She replied smiling.

"Yes. Rafiki is very wise indeed Queen Karama. That's why I had him go find my son Simba to help him learn the truth." Came a masculine voice.

The two turned and saw Mufasa appear.

"King Mufasa, I never thought we'd encounter each other again." Said Karama.

"In the world we now reside in, anything is possible your excellency." Replied Mufasa.

"Oh hush up you old wind bag." Karama said with a small laugh.

"You see what is happening? Unpendi is spreading around this land. Even you rival monarchs have come together in your next life." Rafiki explained.

"I guess you are right Rafiki." Karama responded.

Mufasa nodded. He then stood up.

"Come Karama, let us walk the rest of eternity as friends. I have a feeling our children and their children will need us to." Said Mufasa.

Karama stood up and walked over to his side.

"You majesty, I'd be honored to walk alongside you." She replied.

* * *

The two spirits then disappeared as they began to fade away. In the night sky, two stars appeared together and both Hyena and Lion will say that they travel alongside each other across the darkness. Rafiki sighed as he continued to watch the two Hyenas.

"Ah upendi. How wonderful is." He said.

Meanwhile, Jasiri ran up to her sleeping parents.

"Mommy! Mommy, come on it's time to get up!" Jasiri said with excitement.

"Shenzi, your daughter's awake." Banzai said in his sleep.

"Before sunrise she's your daughter." Shenzi said through her snores.

"Mommy. Come on mommy." Jasiri said tugging on Shenzi's ear.

Jasiri then bumped her head against her mother.

"You promised." She said.

"All right Jasiri. All right, I'm up." Shenzi said.

Jasiri ran ahead eagerly. Shenzi stretched and yawned. _My goodness. I am not the young girl I used to be._ Shenzi thought to herself. She followed her daughter out of the cave. They watched the sun rise. It was soon time for lessons. Like her mother before her, Shenzi presided over her daughter's lessons. She would teach Jasiri how to hunt, about the circle of life, and of course how to rule her clan.

* * *

As the two walked, Shenzi was telling her daughter about how there is balance and that she must respect all life from the smallest ant to the antelope.

"But mommy, don't we Hyenas eat antelope?", Jasiri asked.

"Yes Jasiri, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies will become grass. The antelope eat grass. That is how the Circle of Life flows. Just as the sun rises and falls so does our time here. One day Jasiri, the sun will fall on my time. However, It will rise with you as the new queen." Shenzi replied.

Suddenly, a vulture landed infant of the two females.

"Good morning matriarch." It said.

"Good morning Mzingo." Shenzi replied.

Mzingo began to give his report to the queen. Jasiri then noticed a grasshopper and began stalking it. Shenzi noticed and turned.

"What are you doing honey?" Shenzi then asked.

"Hunting." Jasiri answered.

"Let me show you how this is done." Shenzi whispered.

Shenzi turned to him and asked that he turn around. Mzingo obliged, still talking away.

"Stay low to the ground." Shenzi instructed Jasiri, as she guided her daughter's posture.

"What's going on?" Mzingo then asked.

"A hunting lesson." Shenzi casually said.

"Oh very good, hunting lessons." The vulture then commented.

* * *

Then it hit him.

"Hunting!? Oh no, my queen you can't be serious. This is so humiliating." Mzingo continued.

He turned to beg Shenzi to reconsider using him. However, all he got from the queen was the signal to turn back around.

"Mommy, what do I do next?" Jasiri then asked.

"Try not to make a sound. Then when you're ready, you attack." Shenzi whispered to her daughter.

Mzingo had turned his head slightly to ask Shenzi what she was telling Jasiri; when he noticed there was no one around him.

"Shenzi? Jasiri?" Mzingo called out.

He was then bounced on by the young Hyena princess. The matriarch was laughing the whole time.

"That was very good." Shenzi praised her daughter.

The hunting lessons ended when they heard the sound of Ed's laughter in the distance. Everyone rejoiced when Ed returned with his Aneesa. Shenzi welcomed her new sister with opened arms. Aneesa loved Jasiri, and wished to have a cub just as darling as her one day.

Up above the Hyena clan, in the sky; their beloved former matriarch smiled upon them. She knew that their future was littered with prizes now.

Fin.

* * *

 **Note: Upendi means love and Aneesa means pure,chaste in Swahili (I think?). Anyway, I figured Jasiri got her knowledge from the circle of life from her mother Shenzi. It was cheap thing to do, but I love the morning lessons scene with Mufasa and Simba. This was just another tribute to this fantastic movie by parodying it with paraphrased dialogue between Shenzi and Jasiri. This fan made reworking of a scene from the movie is purely for fun and not intended to make money.**

 **Shenzi: Great story. I am so glad I got to be Jasiri's mother.**

 **Banzai: Yeah. It was great!**

 **Ed: Hehehehehehehehe!**

 **Me: Aw shucks guys. You flatter me.**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the fifth and final chapter of this story. Reviews are love!**


End file.
